Poisoned
by Merlinfan26
Summary: What if Merlin hadn't been poisoned in season 1, but in season 5? Years of peace has been interrupted when Merlin has been poisoned by testing the food that was meant for Arthur. In rage Arthur is determined to do whatever it takes to save Merlin. Even if it means resorting to dark magic. He makes a deal with a sorcereress. A deal no one saw coming. His life for Merlin's.


**Okay, I am so sorry for not updating my Merlin fics-but I have an excuse. Last year I was at my sister's helping her with her 2 year old, and newborn twins, while taking 3 classes. Then when I got back I became sick off and on for about 3 months. I was actually hospitlized beause I had bacteria in the blood, then I had to have iv antibiotics for a month at home. So for about 3 months I've had NO energy to write. I didn't even have any energy to READ, or watch anything. I just slept. And before that I was just plain too busy to write. But now I am feeling more like me again, so to make it up to you guys here's a new Merlin story with a promise that I WILL update my older fics during the next couple of months. Again, I am SO sorry! I guess life just got in the way of my writing :(**

**Prologue**

Merlin couldn't sleep. The vision of Arthur being poisoned by his food constantly haunted him. The last 3 years at Camelot has been peaceful. There had been no signs of a traitor, or Morgana anywhere. And yet those nightmares persisted, and teased him. it made Merlin paranoid. So paranoid that he tested every food before the cook gave it to the maid. He made sure he tested every bottle of wine before it was poured into Arthur's cup.

Arthur teased him about his worry.

"You should enjoy the peace, Merlin, while it's happening," he told his manservant. "That's your problem. You're always worrying about something. Worries will find us sooner or later."

Even Gwen and Gaius agreed with Arthur's view.

"I know you're troubled over these visions," Gaius told him softly. "But perhaps they are more like worries manifesting themselves as vison like states?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I know when I'm dreaming, Gaius, and when I'm having a vision. These are visions, and not ones I've made up in my head. Someone's going to try and poison Arthur, and I've got to stop it."

"My dear boy." Gaius sighed as he sat down next to the young lad. "I sometimes feel that your destiny is too much for you. It's crushing you, Merlin."

"Yes, what about it?" Merlin asked, his voice dark and sullen. "It always has been too much for me, Gaius."

Gaius closed his eyes.

"It is indeed too much for one boy to bare. Perhaps it is getting to you-"

"No!" Merlin shouted and stood up. "It's not fake, it's real! Why won't you believe me, Gaius? You've always believed in me!"

"I DO, Merlin. Dear Gods, I do." Gaius stood up and grasped Merlin's arm. "I'm just worried about _your_ safety."_  
_

"Me? I'm not the one who's life is at stake!"

"But you're exhausting yourself with your worry. It's eating you alive. There is no potential threat right now. Morgana's been silent-"

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"For a change, listen to Arthur. Please." Gaius begged Merlin, his eyes filled wih saddness. "Don't let your worries consume you. They'll eat you alive if they have a chance. Enjoy the peace, while it lasts. It never lasts long."

"And i have to be ready for when it ends. Me, the one who's destiny is to save Arthur's life," Merlin snapped. "I don't have the _luxury _of 'enjoying the peace.'" He sighed and bit his lip. "Now if you don't mind, I have to test Arthur's dinner first." He squeezed the old man's arm, then, with a gentle touch. "I'll be all right,Gaius."

With that, he walked away.

That was the last conversation Gaius had with Merlin before the incident.

* * *

The screams from the kitchen followed into the empty corridors of the castle. One of the cooks ran screaming through them.

"Help! Someone help!" The knights were just returning from their hunting party. Gwaine caught the terrified woman by the arm.

"Elizabeth, what's happening? What's wrong?"

ELizabeth's eyes widened.

"It's Merlin," she sobbed. "Merlin's been poisoned."

The knights fled to the kitchen. There was Merlin, crumpled on the floor. His his eyes were wide open as foam trickled out of his mouth. His body went into constant spasms.

Gwaine knelt next to the young man, his face ash white.

"Get Gaius and the king," he said to Leon. His voice was in a controlled whisper, but hidden in there was a dark type of rage wanting to escape. Leon hurried to do just that.

"How did this happen?" He asked in that dark and dangerous whisper of his. Silence. "HOW?!" His voice thundered. A young maid stifled back a shrill.

"He was tastin' the food like he always does," the head cook suddenly said. "Then suddenly he crumpled down an' started to convulse, an that foam stuff came out of his mouth."

"We should move him in one of the rooms." Elyan's voice was soft, but firm.

Gwaine nodded and Pervical bent down to pick Merlin up.

The kitchen staff watched as Merlin, a friend to all, was carried away;looking like death was right around the corner.

* * *

Arthur's face was dangerously calm. His eyes flickered with intense hatred for whoever poisoned his servant. No, his friend.

He stood over the bed as Gaius checked on Merlin's condition.

"Is there a cure?" His voice was dark, unusally dark. Gwen gripped her husband's hand, trying to sooth his anger. But she felt angry too. Someone was trying to kill her husband, who had been nothing but a good and just king. And in doing so they nearly killed Merlin, one of their dearest friends, and one of the most loyal subjects of the court. Merlin. How could anyone hurt such a kind human being? She trembled with rage herself.

"I don't know, sire. I don't know what the type of posion is yet," apologized Gaius.

Arthur merely nodded at the explination.

"Well, do whatever it takes to save him Gaius. I mean it." His eyes locked on the old man. "_Whatever it takes._I won't lose him."

Slowly Gaius nodded. Arthur then walked out quietly, cursing himself for not taking Merlin's fears more seriously.

"I'm sorry my old friend," he whispered. "I'll find out who did this to you. And when I do they'll be sorry they ever tried to cross the King of Cameot."


End file.
